


The Devil Made Me Do It [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/962926">"The Devil Made Me Do It" by InitialA</a>.</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b> <i>Cecil can't talk. Carlos has to do the show.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Made Me Do It [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil Made Me Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962926) by [InitialA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA). 



cover art by theleanansidhe

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/wtvn/wtnv_devil.mp3) | **Size:** 11.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:00
  * [Podbook](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/wtvn/wtnv_devil_audiobook.m4b) | **Size:** 10.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:00

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Also, the proverb at the end comes from [the Night Vale Radio twitter account](https://twitter.com/nightvaleradio).  
> Cross-posted:  
> [on LJ](http://theleanansidhe.livejournal.com/1860.html)  
> [on tumblr](http://theleanansidhe.tumblr.com/post/78431485745/the-devil-made-me-do-it-written-by-initiala-read%22)


End file.
